


Alternate

by MiniNephthys



Category: Saint Oniisan | Saint Young Men, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer separately visit Makai and meet some ghosts.  It's all awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me more scanlations with Saint Young Men Beelzebub. I will sell my firstborn.

Makai is not such a bad place to be dead in, Michael reflects as he wanders the foreign land. Not as bad as his own world’s Hell, though certainly a step down from his world’s Heaven. He doesn’t know what the Heaven of this world is like, but Louis (he finds it easier to think of him as Louis than Lucifer) has told him that very few humans manage to meet the standards to go there.

But Heaven and God, that’s an entirely different matter, one that makes Michael too sad to dwell on long. Better to think about Makai-

He bumps into someone. There aren’t many people out in this desert, or really much of anything, so he’d been flying without paying attention. He rubs his head: he hadn’t been flying fast, but fast enough that it hurt a little to meet someone headfirst.

“Excuse me.” A woman’s voice, gentle. He looks up and sees a woman dressed in white. Her hair is white and he thinks that if he wasn’t already in a world of the dead, he might suspect her of being a ghost anyway. “Are you an angel?”

He smiles brightly. “Yes, yes I am. Be not afraid, and all that.”

A soft smile comes to her face. “I don’t see many angels down here. They don’t seem to be welcome.”

“I’m not from this world,” he says. “Me and Louis, we get along just fine, but the angels here are kind of… What’s the word for it?”

“Rude,” she says. “But I’ve only met one.”

He thinks that’s a bit of an understatement, but goes with it. “Right, so I don’t think most of them would want to come anyway. What’s your name, miss?”

“Mitsu Kai. And you are…?

He grins brightly and tosses his hair back. “Archangel Michael, at your service!”

There’s something odd about her expression and her smile now, the kind of half-sadness he sees on people in Heaven speaking of loved ones who’d gone to the other place. “You’re not much like the Michael from this world,” she says. “He doesn’t smile so much.”

“I don’t like him,” he says. “Do you?”

“...That’s a difficult question,” she says, closing her eyes. “Ask me something else.”

He blinks, but goes on. “What do you think about being here, under Louis’ rule?”

“That’s easy,” she replies. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

* * *

Lucifer doesn’t visit this version of the world often. He doesn’t have any real grudge against the version of himself here, except maybe that he’s better at shapeshifting, but Lucifer can pull off his outfit much better so he doesn’t need to shapeshift anyway. The point is that he doesn’t have a reason not to visit, but he doesn’t have a reason to visit either.

When he does visit, he sticks to less populated areas. There’s nowhere in Makai that’s completely empty, but he avoids towns crowded full of demons and ghosts. He’s a solitary kind of guy. If Louis wants to see him, he’ll find him no matter where he is.

This desert seems empty, which is why it surprises him when a ghost calls to him. “Hello there!”

He doesn’t recognize her: red-haired, red-eyed, she could be someone not damned in his version of the world or somebody who just doesn’t exist where he’s from. “You talking to me?”

“No one else is around,” she says. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

“Not exactly,” he says. He doesn’t feel the need to go into details, but… “How’d you figure that?”

“You’re powerful enough that even a human like me can feel it,” she answers. “The only people like that here, in my experience, are Beelzebub and Lucifer. And I know what Beelzebub chooses to look like.”

“And Lucifer?” he asks.

The sun glints off her smile. “I can recognize the father of my child no matter what he decides to look like.”

Lucifer blanches at that. Talking to someone his alternate self slept with is... “This is weird. I’m leaving.”

He flies away before things can get more awkward for him.

Lucifer finds Beelzebub quickly after that: he’s chatting with a young boy.

“Did you find anything interesting?” Beelzebub asks, a toothy grin on his face. “You should talk to your other self more often, it’s not too bad!”

“He probably found somebody he didn’t want to talk to,” says the boy. “Lucifers look like that when they’re uncomfortable. You don’t see it often with my king but it’s definitely that kind of face.”

Beelzebub tilts his head. “Ehh, I haven’t seen him make that face in ages, but you’re right-”

“We’re going home now,” says Lucifer. “C’mon.”


End file.
